


貓系男友日常

by West17C_Clio



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Bruce Wayne
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/West17C_Clio/pseuds/West17C_Clio
Summary: 我該死的貓走丟了。他的名字叫做小旅，但這個小賤貨根本不會理你。無論如何，我愛他，我希望他能回家。一張尋貓啟示道盡眾多貓咪飼主的心聲，迪克格雷森沒有養貓，也從沒想過自己能這麼有共鳴。





	貓系男友日常

我該死的貓走丟了。他的名字叫做小旅，但這個小賤貨根本不會理你。無論如何，我愛他，我希望他能回家。

一張尋貓啟示道盡眾多貓咪飼主的心聲，迪克格雷森沒有養貓，也從沒想過自己能這麼有共鳴。

 

（一）

迪克有時覺得他男友像貓：想抱時叫不來，但一旦他壓在你身上，無論怎麼掙扎他都不會離開。

傑森睡在他身上，頭枕著他胸口，兩百磅的身軀壓得他動彈不得。當然他可以用蠻力推開——十幾年的義警訓練可不是假的——但他不想吵醒傑森。昨晚紅頭罩有個大任務，到凌晨六點才回家，所幸平安。迪克本來要去支援他的，但他上星期傷了腳踝，被勒令休養。於是現在，週日的早上九點，他有了八小時的睡眠，和睡死在他身上的男友。

傑森的頭髮蹭得他下巴癢癢的，緊貼的胸膛讓他能感覺到他的心跳與呼吸。心跳很穩，呼吸很沉。被困在結實的肌肉與床墊之間，很熱、很重，但也莫名的很令人安心。

既然沒有急事，那麼，多當一會人肉枕頭似乎也沒什麼不行。

 

（二）

迪克有時覺得他男友像貓：暴力又任性的打斷你的工作，只因為他想要得到關注。

「哈囉，布魯斯！」在打招呼的瞬間，迪克感覺到傑森的視線咻地投了過來。

「嗯、嗯。」

傑森放下了書，離開沙發，像隻慵懶的獅子那樣向他走來。

「我知道，但是企鵝的案子也還沒結束。」

傑森從後背摟住了他，溫柔又溺愛地抱著他左右搖擺。他忍不住伸手揉了揉他的頭髮，畢竟撒嬌得這麼明顯的傑森也是百年難遇。

「好，我會安排。他們前往布魯德海文的時間呢？」

他忽地被攔腰抱起，只能勉強藏住驚呼，順便瞪了傑森一眼。他可不想被布魯斯關切。

「好的、好的。我會搞定，你別擔心。」

他被拋在床上，傑森很快的欺身下來，開始啃他的鎖骨。

「我會通知傑森。」他說著一邊把傑森踹開，但也只來得及掛斷電話。

 

（三）

迪克有時覺得他的男友像貓：人們說貓不比狗忠心、貓不認主人、貓和人無法建立感情；貓總是想來就來，想走就走。

某天傑森就忽然消失了，東西也沒收，字條也沒留，一點消息也沒有，忽然就消失了。

某天迪克回家後沒發現他男友的身影，緊接著也就沒有他男友煮的宵夜，沒有互道晚安，沒有人叫他起床，沒有午休時的簡訊，沒有夜巡前一起祈求平安的小儀式，也沒有人等他回家。

家人安慰著他。他們沒在高譚發現戰鬥的痕跡，也沒發現、也沒發現屍體，而他的追蹤器最後顯示在公海。那麼最有可能的是傑森自己離開了高譚，大概是追國際販毒集團去了。只要等他一會，他自然會回來。

這些迪克當然知道，他可是蝙蝠俠最出色的學生，哪需要別人來告訴他？但他一邊維持著正常的生活，一些更糟的想法卻總試著從他思緒的縫隙鑽進來。像是想從紗窗擠進房的飛蟲那樣。

 

我可恨的男友走丟了。他的名字叫做傑森，但這個小爛人根本不會理你。無論如何，我愛他，我希望他能回家。

 

他想去找傑森，但布魯德海文使盡渾身解數把他留下，就這麼過了兩個月。直到某個晚上臥房的窗戶被撬開，他失蹤的男友翻了進來。

迪克開了燈，掀開被子坐起。傑森穿著樸素的便裝和厚底靴，戴著一頂棒球帽。一副逃亡的裝扮。而迪克穿著睡衣還光著腳。

「你回來啦。」他想說，但傑森卻先解釋，並道歉了。

正如他們所猜想的，他一個人跑進毒販的船裡臥底，又花了兩個月剿掉整個團伙。

「我太衝動了，抱歉。」傑森說。

迪克嘆了口氣，向他張開雙手，讓傑森走進他的擁抱。

「幸好你沒事。」他說，「現在我該怎麼辦呢？」

 

（四）

人家說養貓的都是被虐狂，讓自己的生活圍繞在那樣喜怒不定的生物，卻連他們關不關心你都未可知。

但世界上有那麼多貓奴，不論如何被貓冷漠或欺負，都一心一意的向著貓咪。貓用他們獨特的糖果與鞭子，將人類馴服的服服貼貼。

人們又能怎麼辦呢？早在他們被貓「欽點」的時候，就已經逃不掉了。

 

完。

**Author's Note:**

> 參加完21茶會忽然就寫出來了wwww
> 
> 復健用，復健（。  
> 不過跟真的要寫的東西風格差太多了，好像也沒怎麼復到（。


End file.
